<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chased (and chasing) by JustAnInternetPerson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890091">chased (and chasing)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnInternetPerson/pseuds/JustAnInternetPerson'>JustAnInternetPerson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, DJ Akikaze Rui, F/F, Idol Tamao Tomoe, a wild concept truly, gotta read really closely between the lines but yachifumichie are frisky ksjfkdfks, happy global launch sifas!!!, rui is a (barely) fuctional lesbain!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnInternetPerson/pseuds/JustAnInternetPerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rui’s worked with a lot of people as a music producer, but none of them could hold a candle to her newest project, the idol Yuki Setsuna. Or in other words, the most beautiful being on earth, Tamao Tomoe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akikaze Rui/Tomoe Tamao, Otonashi Ichie/Tsuruhime Yachiyo/Yumeoji Fumi (minor)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chased (and chasing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yachiyo, could you play that chord progression again?” Rui spoke into the mic.</p><p>Yachiyo gaveRui a thumbs up from the other side of the recording studio and starts playing the opening notes to her band’s new song. Rui fiddled with her soundboard, occasionally looking up to see Yachiyo’s reaction to it.</p><p>“Keep the other one,” Yachiyo said, and Rui nodded, resetting the knobs and sliders to their previous positions.</p><p>Honestly, Rui had stumbled into being a music producer. Ichie had asked her for a favor and sent the first version of what would eventually be Ichie’s first hit single and debut as an idol. Rui had some experience with music since her best friend Fumi was part of the theatre club and Rui, being too shy to even stand on stage, settled for working behind the scenes with the audio. Though producing music was different from being in charge of the music on stage, it was something that Rui had picked up and liked fairly quickly.</p><p>And now here she was, a successful producer in her twenties because Fumi rubbed off on Ichie too much in their high school days and wanted to be cheap and ask Rui for help instead of a professional.</p><p>Ichie was her most famous client by far, but the band Apex wasn’t far behind. Led by vocalist Claudine and including guitarist Yachiyo, bassist Tsukasa, drummer Yuyuko and pianist Fumi, Apex’s presence in the music industry was quickly growing, and the five of them had no qualms about praising Rui and her talents with a soundboard. Rui had vehemently denied their praises (more out of habit than anything; she did start out from her bedroom after all) but that further stoked her reputation as a modest and amazing music producer.</p><p>“Everything good on your side, Rui?” Yachiyo asked, putting her guitar away. “You’ve been spacing out for a while.”</p><p>“Just thinking.” Rui responded, taking off her cat headphones, a joint gift from Yachiyo and Ichie. How Fumi dealt with them was beyond her. “How different would my life be if Ichie hadn’t given me her music to produce?”</p><p>“I think you would’ve followed through with kendo full time.” Most of Rui’s newer fans were always shocked when they found out Rui did kendo on the side in addition to being a music producer. “Or maybe just wallowed in donuts for the rest of your life.”</p><p>Rui shot an annoyed look in Yachiyo’s direction. “Goodbye, Yachiyo.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I can tell when I’m not wanted.” Rui walked Yachiyo out of the recording studio, running into Fumi in the lobby. “Hey babe.”</p><p>“Hey yourself. She wasn’t too bad, was she?” Fumi asked, earning a noise of protest from Yachiyo.</p><p>“Not anymore than usual.” Rui shook her head. “Where’s the other third of your trio?”</p><p>“Ichie’s bringing that client she was talking about a few days ago.” Fumi said. “Her best friend who also wanted to break into the idol industry, if I remember correctly. What was her name again?”</p><p>“Setsuna!” A voice chirped from behind Fumi, glomping the unsuspecting blonde. “Hey Fumi.”</p><p>“Ichie!” Fumi shouted, earning a giggle from both Yachiyo and Ichie. “You’re going to give me back pain one of these days. Why not Yachiyo?”</p><p>“I am a delicate lady.” Yachiyo blinked innocently, tracing Fumi’s arm. “Not like a certain blonde pianist who regularly spars with her best friend in kendo with those powerful, muscular arms—“</p><p>“Yachiyo!” Fumi was burning up, face red in embarrassment and perhaps another emotion Rui didn’t want to think of. </p><p>“Yachiyo’s in trouble~” Ichie giggled, bumping into someone else when Fumi finally decided to pry Ichie off her back.</p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” Another voice asked, and Rui felt her throat close up. </p><p>“Setsuna!” Ichie beamed, backing away from the other girl. “Not really, but sorry for bumping into you.”</p><p>“If I wasn’t used to it after all these years, I would’ve toppled over.” The girl laughed, and Rui felt very, very gay.</p><p>She’d seen photos of the girl before, clad in her idol outfit and singing to her heart’s content, but Rui couldn’t quite connect the confident, outgoing beauty to the calm, almost regal dream in front of her. Rui decided she much preferred the girl in front of her than the idol Ichie had shown her. Not that Setsuna the Idol was any worse, heavens no. The star-stuck look Fumi told her she had on when she first saw a video of the idol was enough proof of that. It was just that the girl in front of her seemed so much more real, more human than some nebulous being that just happened to grace their world.</p><p>Maybe that’s because she’s right in front of you.</p><p>“You must be Akikaze Rui, right? I’m Setsuna, Tamao if you prefer to call me by my real name.” The girl, Tamao, held out her hand.</p><p>“Akikaze Rui!” The brunette marveled at how soft Tamao’s hand was. Her face was definitely burning at this point. “But, uh, you already knew that.”</p><p>Tamao giggled, and Rui decided immediately that it was her favorite sound.</p><p>“Are you seeing this?” Ichie whispered to her girlfriends.</p><p>“Oh yeah, she has it bad.” Yachiyo whispered back. “Instead of breaking into the music industry, she broke Rui.”</p><p>“Ichie, Yachiyo,” Fumi sent dual smacks upside the head, a trait Rui assumed she honed from years of dealing with their antics. “Behave.”</p><p>“Hey, my scalp’s still sensitive,” Yachiyo grumbled. “Ichie’s death grip—“</p><p>“Okay, we’re leaving.” Fumi shoved Ichie and Yachiyo out of the studio. “See you tomorrow, Rui.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, see you!” Rui waved to the blonde. It was just her and Tamao in the studio now.</p><p>Oh god, it was just her and Tamao in the studio now. Professionalism, Rui, professionalism!</p><p>Stuffing her gay thoughts into a mental closet, Rui cleared her throat. “So, you want to break into the idol industry?”</p><p>Tamao nodded. “I have a little experience as a school idol. That’s how I met Ichie actually, but my school shut down and since Ichie and I went to different schools, I didn’t really have the motivation to carry on. It was fun though, and I wanted to give it a try again.”</p><p>“I see.” Rui nodded. “You probably still have a small fanbase. We could probably capitalize on that, maybe do a few interviews...” Rui shook her head. She was getting a little too ahead of herself. “But the music, first of all, needs to be completed.”</p><p>“That’s... something I’ve been struggling with, actually.” Tamao blushed, and Rui had to repeatedly remind herself to be professional. “I wanted to redo the first song I sang as an idol, but I wanted to refine it. Ichie suggested I come to you.”</p><p>“‘Chase’ right?” Rui asked, and Tamao nodded. “It’s definitely a good song—“ That was an understatement; Rui was blown away when she heard the girl sing like there was no tomorrow. “But it could be better.” The flicker of hurt in Tamao’s eyes made Rui stumble over her next words. “Not that you did a terrible job, you did great for a girl still in school, but I could probably make it better— I mean the technology would be better quality—“</p><p>Rui’s stammering cut off when she heard her new favorite sound. “I think I get what you’re saying.”</p><p>“That makes one of us.” Rui chuckled nervously, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy when Tamao smiled. She prayed to whatever god there was that she managed to not break down in a gay panic. “Do you want to get started?”</p><p>“Already?” Tamao raised her eyebrow. “I thought I’d need to fill a contract or something.”</p><p>“No. At least, not in the traditional sense.” Rui shook her head. “I’m an independent producer, so there’s no need for a formal ‘read the fine print, sign your name’ contract. Most people come to me with a contract because of that as insurance so I don’t claim credit for the whole song. If you want, I could call up a lawyer friend of mine—“</p><p>“I don’t need a contract.” Tamao interrupted, smiling. “I trust you.”</p><p>Rui could see it now: Akikaze Rui, died February 17, 2024. Cause of death: Gay overload.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was sitting in my wip forever thought the launch of global sifas was good enough to publish this sdkfhsdjfdsh deadass don't know where to go from here so uhhh if you'd like to see a part two go yell at me in the comments or @randomrelive on twitter ksjfhsdkfhsd thanks to pizzascape for enabling me skdjfhsdkf</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>